


Existence 》 Monsta X

by Monbebe_army24



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic, Other, Time Travel, kpop, kpop imagines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbebe_army24/pseuds/Monbebe_army24
Summary: "I wish that I don't exist in this world."-------Be careful of what you wish for.-------"How come I suddenly don't exist in this world?""I messed up the timeline, okay? Until I had the timeline fixed, you are on your own."





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a normal day for Chae In. Her depressing life was normal. Everything's normal. Deep down inside her, she knew, this was never normal.

She tried, desperately, to tell others her story. But no one, even her "best friend" believed her.  
Chae In stopped telling her story since then. No one would've believe her anyway.

"Listen, I want my money by tomorrow." The bully poked her finger at Chae In's shoulder.   
"I didn't take your filthy money." Chae In spat.

Oh, the bully is Sohee. She was the school's angel, meaning that she is the "model student". Sohee is actually a slut at night. She goes to clubs, gets drunk and being a slut. Only Chae In knew this. Why? Because Sohee is bullying her for money. She needed money to buy drinks at nightclubs and stuff. She lives on her own near the school, while her parents lives in another state.

So you got the idea, her parents send her allowance bla bla bla and her money was not enough. 

Anyways,

Sohee slapped Chae In multiple times. It didn't stung for Chae In though. Her life was full of that.

"What did I say wrong? It's a fact." Chae In smirked.  
"When I say pay, pay." Sohee punched me one last time before walking away with her goons.   
"Oh, before I forgot, everyone calls you a slut." Chae In yelled.

The bully glanced at me before charging at Chae In. Chae In just moved aside a little, a spot where everyone would see her. Her plan worked. Everyone in the hallway saw Sohee puncing Chae In. Everyone tried to stop Sohee.

Chae In was sent to the principals's office. Of course, Sohee pleaded to the principal that she wasn't guilty, the principal still gave her punishments.

Chae In was sent home early as she was hit and all. But she was walking into another hell. Her mother was there.

"What the hell are you doing at school?" Her mother hissed. "The principal said you were involved in a fight."   
"I didn't involve with a fight, I was bullied."

Her mother must had taken this the wrong way.  Chae In's mother isn't the smartest, because she skipped schools and stuff.

"Mom you should get a dictionary." Chae In said.  
"Why?"  
"There's difference between bullying and fighting."

Chae In instantly regretted what she said.

...

Chae In silently cried at the corner of her room. She hated it when she was weak, vulnerable. She couldn't stand up on her own.

She still remembered her mother's words.

"You think I'm that stupid?! At least I didn't kill somebody like your dumbass father!"  
"You are just as stupid as your father. Oh god, why did I even married him."  
"I can't believe that I raised a bitch like you!"

She tried everything to die. Every possible way. But she couldn't do it.

"I wish that I don't exist in this world." Chae In silently prayed.

Be careful of what you wish for.


	2. Chapter 2

When she first woke up, Chae In never thought that she would have a headache.

She groaned trying to process where she was. The last thing she remembered, she was sobbing in her room.

But this isn't her room, or a room in general. She was in an alleyway. It looks deserted.

Nope. At the end of the alleyway, she saw three figures walking towards her, and they were holding a gun.

She automatically stood up and ran. She took a few turns until she thought she had lost them.

Until someone held her hand. She shrieked, but the person held her mouth.

"Shut up. They are going to catch us."

Chae In assumed that the person is a guy and that didn't help her anxiety. She could be really uncomfortable if there is guy around her.

Maybe because of her trauma with her dad.

Anyways-

The three guys holding the guns walked past them and the guy heaved a sigh. He immediately released Chae In and backed away.

"T-Thanks." Chae In mumbled.   
"It's not a big deal, but can you tell me why those guys are hunting you down?" He asked.   
"I don't even know. All I remember is cry- I mean sleeping and I am suddenly here." I said.  
"C'mon, I think you should meet the others. I'm I.M by the way."  
"Say what?" Chae In asked a bit confused.  
"Ugh, my name is I.M, The letter I and M."

Chae In didn't question any further, although she was very confused. They got out of the alleyway quietly.

Or so they thought.

"Hey!" The men who where chasing her down yelled.

I.M cursed and grabbed Chae In's wrist. They ran away from those creeps. But the creeps are fast. Both of them finally got out of the alleyway. Chae In instantly recognised the place. It was the street where her house is at.

"What is going on?" Chae In muttered.  
"We need to go to the others." I.M pulled her along the familiar street.

He stopped in front of her house. Chae In is definitely confused. _If this is a prank I swear-_

"Welcome to the X-Clan's Headquarters."

I.M mindlessly walked towards the door and swung it open. Chae In furrowed her eyebrows. They didn't even bother to lock the door.

"I.M back!" He yelled.  
"Come on-"

A guy who was drying his hair with a towel walked into the scene. He had some kind of orange plus a little pink hair. Surely, he was cute, if he didn't have that furious face.

"What the hell now, Changkyun?"  
"I found this girl chased down by those imbeciles. There must be a reason so I brought her here." I.M looked at Chae In. "This hamster here is Kihyun."  
"I'm not a hamster." Kihyun snarled.  
"Whatever." I.M rolled his eyes and plopped himself on the couch.

Kihyun sighed before throwing the towel he was holding at him. He looked at Chae In before beckoning her to follow him. They walked into the kitchen- or more specifically her old kitchen-.

"Please make yourself at home. I'm sorry for the rude behaviours of Changkyun though."  
"It's okay. He said his name is I.M though."  
"That's his nickname. By the way, I'm Kihyun." He smiled.

Kihyun set down some plates of food on the table. Chae In looked at the food, sure she was hungry plus she had to run when she just woke up too.

"You can eat first, I'll wake up the others." He wiped his hands with a cloth before walking out.

Changkyun came in later and sat in front of Chae In.

"Where's Kihyun?" He asked, eating a piece of toast.  
"He said he's going to wake up the others." Chae In replied.

The two of them ate silently before someone barged into the kitchen. He had really messy hair and his face clearly told everyone that he had just woken up.

"Who is this?" The person yawned.   
"Chae In. She was chased by those imbeciles." Changkyun said nonchalantly, drinking his coffee.  
"Again? What happened?" He groaned.

The person stumbled toward us and sat beside Changkyun. Kihyun came in afterwards, the others trailing behind him like little ducklings.

"Oh my god, just stop whining and eat Wonho!" Kihyun sighed.  
"I want ramen."

Chae In assumed the buff guy who had red hair is Wonho. He's like a 5 year old. All of them sat down and started eating, Kihyun sat next to her.

"Um, who is she?" Wonho asked.

Chae In and Changkyun groaned at the same time.

"Ugh, I'm Chae In and I was chased down by some imbeciles. I don't know why I am here in the first place! All I know is that I should be walking to school by now!" Chae In said out of frustration.   
"School? How old are you?" Kihyun asked.  
"18. My birthday is 23th May 1997."  
"What drugs are you high on? It's 2018. You are 21 years old now." Changkyun scoffed.

Chae In furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. How can it possibly be 2018? She remembered it clearly that it was 13 September 2015 before she drifted off to sleep.

"We'll get that sorted out later but we don't know her and she doesn't know us." Kihyun said.  
"So introduce yourselves." Changkyun sighed.

All of them introduced themselves, except Kihyun and Changkyun, with groggy faces and not so welcoming smiles.

"We need to call Hyungwon. He's been so buzy lately." Minhyuk said.   
"You know how he hates it when you call him right?" Jooheon looked at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk gave Jooheon a glare before eating his breakfast again. Silence engulfed them by the time Chae In had finished her food. She was going to put her plate away when the door clicked, meaning that someone had entered the house.

Minhyuk was the one who ran towards the door. And I thought there was only one dork here.

"What the- get off me!"   
"Hyungwonnie, You're back!" Minhyuk's squeals could be heard.  
"I told you that we shouldn't give him something sweet in the morning." Kihyun sighed.

Minhyuk ran back in the kitchen and jumped around like a kid.

"She's Chae In! We just met her today!"

A tall figure with Cherry Blossom coloured hair came in. Chae In knew this was Hyungwon straight away. She felt as if she knew the man, or had met him before, but she couldn't recall.

Hyungwon had just noticed Chae In, who was looking at him. A wave of guilt, sorrow, and familiarity came rushing it him. He knew the reason why, although Chae In didn't.

"Hey, Hyungwon, why are you-"  
"I'm sorry Chae In." He said, loud enough for Chae In to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second chapter! Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> I'll probably update again during weekends but I'm working on another story at the moment so I'm not sure when I could update again. 
> 
> Also, follow me on instagram/twitter! (Shameless self-promo) @/monbebe_army24.


	3. Chapter 3

Without any explanation, Hyungwon went away. Minhyuk who was confused ran after him. The others just looked at Chae In, hoping that she knew. But she didn't.

"What's going on? What have you done?" The leader, Shownu is furious.

Hyungwon had been through so much, Shownu would never let him go through that hell again. It's not Hyungwon's fault.

Chae In looked at Shownu in confusion. What did I do? I just met him just now?! She tried to speak, but the others just dismissed her.

"I knew it was a bad decision." Changkyun sighed.  
"I told ya." Kihyun nudged him.  
"Get out. You are not welcomed here anymore. Your worries had nothing to do with ours." Shownu huffed and left.

The others followed the leader, not giving any attention at Chae In. Chae In stood there, not moving an inch. She was confused, really confused.

Why would Hyungwon apologize? Why would they get angry? What did she do? And What should she do now? She is in the future. Even Chae In doesn't know why.

Chae In went to the living room and Jooheon was there. Jooheon didn't even look away from the T.V.

"Hey. Do you have a pen and a paper?" Chae In asked.  
"There is in the drawer next to the T.V." Jooheon said nonchalantly.

Chae In decided that today isn't the day to be mad, so she just took the pen and pencil. She wrote down the address to the X-clan's headquarters and the date.

Chae In took one last glance at the house before walking out. She knew what she should do. She should find the answer to this mess.

She walked along the familiar streets, observing everyone. It's still the same. The cafe next to the park. The ice-cream shop that sells the best ice-cream. The convenience store that is the second home for Chae In. She remembered the times when her mother would let her starve. Chae In would sneak out and eat ramen there. The workers knew Chae In very well, and one of them is her closest friend.

But something made her stop. The one she was looking for. Her mother. Chae In's mother looked happy, she even had a girl and a man walking with her.

Chae In's heart ached. I am a nuisance. Mother was right. The couple and their daughter walked towards the park, holding hands. Chae In followed them from a distance.

They came to a stop when the crossing light went red. Chae In took this chance to stand beside the girl. The girl looked at Chae In and smiled.

There was no more cars but the light hasn't turned green yet. The girl took this chance and ran across. Chae In's mother yelled. And as you guessed, there was a car.

Chae In ran towards the girl and picked her up, running across just in time. Everything seemed to slow down but went back to normal again. Chae In's mother went towards the girl and hugged her.

"You shouldn't have ran! Oh my."   
"Thank you, kid." The man thanked Chae In.   
"I-It's nothing, sir." Chae In said, panting.

Chae In's mother looked at her and hugged her too.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for my daughter acts."  
"It's nothing, Mrs..."  
"It's Mrs. Jung." Mrs Jung smiled.

It kinda broke her heart. Her mother is really happy without her huh? Mr and Mrs. Jung treated Chae In ice-cream, even though Chae In refused.

"Her name is Chae In." Mrs. Jung pointed at her daughter.

Chae In choked on air. How is this possible? Mrs. Jung patted Chae In's back, giving her some water.

"What's wrong?" Mrs Jung asked.   
"A-Actually, my name is Chae In too." Chae In looked at her feet.   
"Really? Oh what a coincidence!"

Nope. Not at all. Chae In just gave the old woman a smile. Mrs Jung told Chae In about her daughter, which is exactly the same as her. Pretty ironic.

Eventually, the couple had to leave. Chae In bid them goodbye. But as they leave, tears started to fall. The tears became sobs. Chae In don't know why, she kept sobbing at the same spot.

She felt someone sit beside her so she quickly wiped away the tears. A handkerchief appeared in front of her and the person kept signalling Chae In to take it. She took it and wiped the remaining tears.

"Why are you crying?" The person asked.  
"I... I don't know. I just felt like it." She was speaking the truth.   
"I'm sorry, Chae In."

Now she knew why the voice sounded so familiar. It was Hyungwon's.

"What for?"  
"For making you non-exist." He gulped.  
"What do you mean by that? How come I suddenly don't exist?" Chae In tensed up, curious too.  
"I messed up the timeline, okay? Until I fix the timeline, you are on your own." He answered, a little annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me for updates!
> 
> Instagram  
> Twitter  
> Wattpad  
> @monbebe_army24


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I forgot about this story hshsh I'm really sorry. And also, when i wrote this story I had a writers block... (and now too) And I feel cringy when i re-read this idk why
> 
> Twitter: @junior_chae24

CHAPTER 4

Maybe you thought Chae In situation isn't a big deal. Think again. Even Chae In forgot that she was being chased by three weird men.

After a small talk with Hyungwon, Chae In just excuse herself politely. She wasn't mad at him, anyways. She was mad at herself.

_If I didn't exist, mom met some other man. Maybe she didn't even met dad. Is she happy with that man though? How about Sohee? Is she bullying someone else? Or she had changed? How about her "friends"?_

Setting aside her thoughts, she walked around the neighbourhood. Only to come across those men again. Of course she ran. She wasn't those girls who didn't move when in danger.

She ran past the park, the convenience store, the ice-cream store, the cafe. And found herself exactly in front of her supposed to be house.

Without thinking, she ran into the house. The door is still not locked, which isn't a surprise. She slammed the door shut and panted. Her body automatically slid down the door.

"Hey, have you seen- oh my god what are you doing here?!" Wonho yelled when he saw me.   
"Shut up. I was being chased." Chae In snapped, it kinda angered her that she wasn't allowed there.  
"So? Your worries are not ours. I thought I made it clear that you are not welcomed here." Shownu looked furious.   
"I know! I just came here as my first instinct! Am I not allowed at my own house?" Chae In yelled, slowly standing back up.

Shownu furrowed his eyes. He's confused by Chae In's statement. Why did she say this is her own house?

Chae In realised what she had just said. She wasn't supposed to tell them she didn't exist. They already thought her as a weird psycho girl. They won't believe her anyways.

She immediately left, leaving Shownu speechless. Wonho on the other hand, who was watching the whole drama, didn't really care.

"Wonho, I think we should ask Hyungwon."

●●●

Chae In ran, she wasn't running from the weird men, she was running from the reality. She hated herself so much. She never felt so useless.

She slowly stopped when she was out of breath. She panted, tears also slowly dripping. Nobody wants me here. Chae In looked around, she wasn't in the city area anymore.

Her old house was close to the meadow. It wasn't a shock to be here. She remembered the times her dad would bring her here. She would pick some random dandelions and give it to her dad. She would run around if she found a butterfly.

But those memories, really left a scar. She saw what she shouldn't. She heard what she shouldn't.

Her hero, was a monster.

Chae In sat on the ground, mindlessly staring at the sky. The sky is beautiful today. Sitting there makes her a little calm. For once, she didn't think about her problems.

She wiped her tears. She was so sick with all of this. But she didn't want to give up. She wanted to make her life better.

Chae In noticed a small dandelion beside her. She picked it up and blew it. The small seeds flew around, some fell on the ground.

"They say the dandelion's message is do not give up, even if those around you keep trying to get rid of you." Someone said behind her

Chae In didn't bother to look at the person talking.

"I thought they meant long lasting happiness and youthful joy. I blew on it before. I'm so stupid for believing it." She chuckled.  
"Hey, don't be hard on yourself." He picked a dandelion.   
"I've done that my whole non-existent life, Minhyuk."  
"I've done it too, Chae In." He blew the dandelion.

Minhyuk sat next to her. She moved to the left a bit, uncomfortable that Minhyuk sat too close to her.

"Hey, Chae In." Minhyuk broke the silence.  
"What?"  
"I actually knew who you are. Why you are here, how did you get here and stuff. Even before I met you."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to name these chapthers tbh

Chapter 5

"I actually knew who you are. Why you are here, how did you get here and stuff. Even before I met you." Minhyuk looked at the grass,   
"What? I m-mean how?"

Chae In stood up suddenly, looking at Minhyuk with disbelieve. Minhyuk looked Chae In and held her wrist, stopping her from running.

"Listen, I don't want you to freak out. Sit down." Minhyuk said.

Chae In tried to say something but what should she say anyway. She sat next to him but inched further from him.

"What do you know about me? I don't even know you." Chae In said coldly.   
"I know everything. Your mother abused you after you father was caught for murder. You were bullied too, right?" Minhyuk guessed perfectly.   
"Yeah, you do know about my parents but what about me? Like what's my favourite food or something?" Chae In tried to calm herself down, she didn't want to freak out.   
"You are depressed because nothing went right. No one wanted to hear you out." Minhyuk handed her a small dandelion.

Chae In looked at the dandelion that Minhyuk handed her. She wanted to ask how Minhyuk knew all of this but the flashbacks of her horrible life made it difficult.

"How do you know?" She blurted out.   
"I had dreams. Vivid dreams of you. When I first dreamt of you, I jolted out of bed and asked for help. The members said that I'm crazy but all of it felt so real." Minhyuk explained.   
"Then, when I first met you, I knew who you are but I just decided to keep quiet. I'm sorry." Minhyuk added.   
"It's not your fault, Minhyuk. None of this would've happen if I didn't exist at all." Chae In blew the small dandelion.

Minhyuk stood up and sighed. He reached out his hand towards Chae In. Chae In just looked at him weirdly.

"I'm hungry. Let's do something to get our minds off, okay?" Minhyuk laughed.

Chae In gave him a small smile before holding his hand.

●●●

Going to eat with Minhyuk is the worst she had done in her life. Chae In regretted doing it in the first place.

The X-clan members don't have real jobs because it's hard to get a job at the small town, that's what Minhyuk had told her.

Chae In didn't want to go back to the house so Minhyuk took her to a nearby restaurant. But she didn't know Minhyuk would be deceiving the waiter to give them a free meal.

"Why did you do that?!" She whisper-yelled.   
"Relax! I do this all the time. We won't get caught, trust me." Minhyuk sipped his juice.   
"No, I meant- you know what never mind. I don't want to skip a free meal anyway." Chae In sighed.

Surprisingly, they got their free meal. Chae In didn't complained. She thought it would be better bring this up somewhere else.

Minhyuk is a truly cheerful guy. He told Chae In lame jokes, even though she didn't really like lame jokes, that made her laugh.

They snuck out successfully and went away as far as they could. Minhyuk laughed afterwards and earned a smack from Chae In.

"Do you do this everyday?" She asked.   
"When I feel like doing it though." Minhyuk said, shoving his hands in his pockets.   
"Can I ask why?" Chae In carefully said, hoping that she didn't mention a sensitive subject.   
"Just because. The X-clan members aren't really rich, we have to earn so much money to help our family. Jobs that are offered to us didn't pay enough. And the jobs suck." Minhyuk shrugged.

Chae In didn't know where they were walking to exactly but it felt calming. Minhyuk stopped suddenly and took out his phone from his pocket.

"Hey, can you help me?"  
"Help you do what?"  
"Help me do more crimes."

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
"Lee Minhyuk, I swear if you do this one more time. I'll rip out your guts." Chae In hissed.  
"What? I didn't do anything!" Minhyuk exlaimed.  
"Yeah, breaking in a house and messed it up isn't doing anything wrong." She scoffed.   
"Alright. Alright. Then what do you suggest we do?"   
"It's getting late. I don't know." Chae In rolled her eyes.  
"Come on then."

Minhyuk gestured her to follow him. Eventually, they arrived at a bus stop. They got on the bus just in time before the doors closes. Minhyuk sat down at the furthest seat next to a window on his left. Chae in sat down next to him.

"You know, it's been a while since I've done those things." Minhyuk started the conversation.  
"So just now you did it for fun?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah. Usually, I paint. But i haven't got into the mood lately."   
"Paint? Like those art thingys?"  
"Of course, what else?" He chuckled.  
"You didn't seem like a person who would do that though."

The rest of the ride is silent. Chae In heard soft snoring and realised that Minhyuk fell asleep. A few minutes later, Minhyuk woke up.

"Oh, did we arrive yet?" He rubbed his eyes.  
"How am I supposed to know? You didn't even tell me where we are going."   
"Jeez, okay then. Let's just get off here."

Chae In stood up and walked off the bus first, followed by Minhyuk. The place they were is familiar. Then Chae In knew where they were. They were at the bus stop in her old neighbourhood.

"Ah, we're near. " Minhyuk said, looking around.   
"I think I know where we are going." Chae In said, sighing.   
"Oh really?" Minhyuk sarcastically said.

Chae In hit him and Minhyuk laughed.

"Come on, Chae In! It's late and I'm sleepy." Minhyuk pouted.

Chae In knows that Minhyuk is tired and she didn't want to tire him more, so she agreed to follow him anyways.

Minhyuk did went back to the HQ. Chae In was really hesitant on going in. But Minhyuk made a pout that made Chae In soft for him.

"Fine! But if they treat me like trash again, i'm never coming back." She crossed her arms.

Minhyuk grinned before -actually- dragging her to the HQ. When they arrived, he didn't even bother to knock.

"Hey, guys! I'm home!" He yelled.   
"Lee Minhyuk. What did I told you about coming home late. Thank god, I didn't lock the door or-" Kihyun suddenly stopped.

He glared at Chae In for a while before sighing.

"What is she doing here?" He squinted his eyes.  
"Shownu told me that anyone who is brought to the HQ is a part of the X-Clan. So Chae In is one of our family." Minhyuk bravely said.  
"But if one hurts our family he or she shall be banned. No matter what." Kihyun started to raise his voice.   
"But she did nothing to Hyungwon! Ask him! Why jumping to conclusions?" Minhyuk yelled.

Chae In had never seen Minhyuk so angry before. There was a silence before Changkyun appeared.

"Calm down. Shownu and Wonho said she could stay. The leader himself said that it's okay." Changkyun said.

Kihyun glared at the three of them before storming off, slamming his bedroom door in the process.

"You can sleep on the couch. Is that okay, Chae In?" Changkyun asked, raising is eyebrow.  
"Y-Yeah it's fine. I shouldn't be complaining. Anyway, it's late. Why don't you go rest in your room Minhyuk?" Chae In tried to calm Minhyuk down.

Minhyuk just nodded before storming into his bedroom too. Chae In was left in the living room with Changkyun.

"I could get you some pillows and a blanket." Changkyun smiled bitterly at her.  
"I'm fine." Chae in lied.

She hated when people fight because of her. It reminded her of her parents. She sat on the couch before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
